


Introduction of a Revolutionary

by DestinyGreatness



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyGreatness/pseuds/DestinyGreatness
Summary: Ilia accompanies Blake as she meets with all the Haven folks. Inspired by some fanart I saw.





	Introduction of a Revolutionary

“The abs I recognize, but who’s the new girl?”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m more than my abs. My biceps also deserve acknowledgement, Nora.”

We had opened the door following the mysterious instructions given to us, only to be greeted by a short redhead with a loud voice. Blake kindly stopped the conversation from following Sun’s train of thought.

“Nora. You sent us the note?” She asked, somewhat accusingly. We had gotten the note taped to the back of Sun’s shirt, telling us to come here and knock. Infuriatingly, we had no idea who had sent it; thus far, it wasn’t a trap, but I wasn’t feeling hopeful yet.

“Do you honestly think I would leave an unsigned note? Come on in, I want to meet the shy newbie.”

After some introductions, including a man I hadn’t seen in the doorway calling himself Ren and a young boy on the couch named Oscar, I was standing in a small living room with the aforementioned couch, as well as a couple armchairs and a television. Oscar had left shortly after introducing himself, to “Ask a certain bird about any expected visitors.”

“So, Ilia, where are you from? What’s your semblance? How long have you been kicking ass and taking names?”

Of course, the redhead completely ignored my discomfort and started interrogating me.

“I don’t really want to talk about myself,” I offered.

Blake shot me a weird look. I looked like she was afraid, but we’d just met with her friends, right? Shouldn’t she have been feeling at ease?

“Ok. On to Blake then!”

Oh.

“Where have you been? I heard you disappeared after Beacon fell, and you didn’t even say goodbye to anyone. Is that true? How come you got monkey-boy to follow you then? I thought he would have come straight back to Mistral with his team. Were they a part of the conspiracy, and Sun’s feelings for you were so strong he betrayed his fellows to help you right the wrongs? I see you stopped wearing your bow. Have you finally come to accept that your ears are just the cutest things ever?”

Sun got the stupidest grin on his face with the last line, and began laughing soon after. Blake’s eyes went wide, her ears pressed against the top of her head. I would have helped her, but that would only refocus the conversation onto me.

A voice piped in from the hallway, “Would you please keep it down in there, Nora? I am exhausted from sparring and I…” and it trailed off as the owner came into view. She was holding herself gracefully as she glided into the room, her long white hair bound in a ponytail to the side of her head. I could see sweat sliding down her neck into her dress, likely from the aforementioned sparring. True to her words, she appeared slightly out of breath, her lips parted to allow for more air. Her blue eyes were burning a hole straight into Blake, which is a bit upsetting.

“Blake. We need to talk. Now.” She grabbed Blake’s collar as she continued into the room, and the unresisting faunus is borne swiftly back into the street from whence we came. I leaned over to Sun.

“So who’s that cute girl who just grabbed Blake? Is,” I paused for a bit, realizing what I was saying. I plunge forward anyway. “Is she single?” I knew I needed to get over Blake eventually, and I figured fostering new crushes would be a good way.

Sun’s laughter came back with a vengeance. He doubled over, clutching at his sides. I waited for him to recover, and he finally spoke up.

“That’s Blake’s teammate, Weiss.” He stops there, expectantly. I gesture for him to go on. “Weiss Schnee.”

My blood started to freeze over. The idea that she was a Schnee? My greatest enemy for practically all my life? I tried to picture it. Weiss, dressed in a gorgeous dress that compliments her piercing eyes as she schmoozes with Atlas’s upper crust. Her silky hair whipping behind her as she presides over a board meeting. Her slender legs trampling the poor underneath her. Her delicate hands sliding against mine as we share a - 

My blood had stopped freezing and was well on its way to boiling. It took all my concentration to keep my skin from turning a delightful shade of pink.

“...Fuck.”


End file.
